warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Jaypelt (W) I don't know if its the right size but anyway. This is Jaypelt, the main character's mate in my fanfic 14:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Awesome! Make the nose grey. 15:06, April 13, 2012 (UTC) It's the right size, I'm not exactly sure what that white blob is on the face, if it's a highlight, blur it, or since it's a dark pelted cat, make it highlights, not midtones, if it's not a highlight, then ignore what I said x3, because I'm like.. Half-blind without my glasses. x3 I amYour worst nightmare 16:42, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? 21:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded--'''Yes sorry I have been so busy. File changes might not be showing 22:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Add the other highlights, if you are doing highlights x3 I amYour worst nightmare' 00:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't use highlights 18:53, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine I do see what Bird means; there is a lighter patch on the face. Get rid, blur, even out, whatever. Just make it lookless like a random face-blob. 16:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Moonshine (MC) Here she is! Another cat from my fanfic 17:03, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine The paws and nose are too neon. Fix that 8D 17:07, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Leopard. Apart from that, she be cute! Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 15:57, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Working on this still? 21:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded--'''yes sorry i have been busy 22:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine I'm not sure what that white splotch is on the haunch, is it a highlight? I am'Your worst nightmare' 23:53, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I do my shading that way 21:45, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Ah okay, blur it then x3 I am'Your worst nightmare' 00:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' 18:59, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Fix that blurred haunch lineart. I heard the sharpen tool does wonders.... 16:51, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Heronkit (Ki) omg My first charart, yay x3 I amYour worst nightmare 14:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC) The nose pink is too neon pink. you can make it more natural OR make it a grey nose because most grey cats have grey noses. Other than that... Wonderful for a first! (Ya might want to blur the shading too) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 14:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Woo Bird! Now blur the shading x3 14:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Blurred shading as much as I could, made the nose grey (Yet, I have seen grey cats with pink noses.) I amYour worst nightmare 15:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading, then blur some more. 19:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded I defined it and blurred it to the max. And I had to brighten the highlights because it looked weird when I blurred it. I amYour worst nightmare 19:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Cute! I love Heronkit. X3 You could maybe lighten the shading and blur it, because now it looks like she has a dark underbelly. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 23:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, even though I was told to define (Which could have meant something else) it, now I have to lighten it again x3 I amYour worst nightmare 23:05, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was better before defining.... XDDD Blur it a lot. I could give it a quick blur in GIMP for you. 14:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Omg yes plz ;-; I amYour worst nightmare 20:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) There you go! 05:35, April 17, 2012 (UTC) It looks so much better now! Thanks Leopard x3. I amYour worst nightmare 20:47, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait! Do you still want me to lighten it x3? I amYour worst nightmare 16:30, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I think it's fine, personally. 18:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright x3 I amYour worst nightmare 18:44, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose a bit? 19:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Done :3 I amYour worst nightmare 22:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading a lot. :3 01:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Alright, will take a long time though. I amYour worst nightmare 01:17, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded '''I amYour worst nightmare' 16:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I suggest redoing it with layers because I don't think it can be blurred enough. 13:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I don't do layers, I hate them personally. x3 I am'Your worst nightmare' 23:28, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Scarletkit (K) It's my little Scarletkit from my new story Scarletstar's Story. You like? Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 17:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Darken nose. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 07:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.' Waaaah! I fail at darkening noses. They all look purple! Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 16:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) It's okay x3, um, blur the splotches a teeny bit, and *random comment* the green eyes are blinding x3. I amYour worst nightmare 14:57, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I think I blurred them too much. Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 17:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I think so. If you can, try and paint the orange where the white glowy bit is. Does that make sense? 19:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) No...not at all. Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 17:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Waterkit (K) Poor Waterkit. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 07:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Poor thing indeed. Blur everything. 13:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) aww, his poor wittle tail... along with blurring it, you might wanna blur the paler belly a lot. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 21:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Waterkit is a she and her belly is actually suppose to be white, but after I added the shading, it turned darker. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 22:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Reminds me of Badgerkit. one of the stripy things does not attach to the leg right. Do you see it on the hind leg that is facing us? You dont have to change... LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Make the rip/tear in the tail less blockish. 19:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 01:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Deadstar and Kits (Q) Deadstar as a queen. The kits are, Blazekit, Nettlekit, and Pinekit, from left to right. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 07:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Awww. The pinks are too neon, darken the nose and do something with the paw. Also, fill the kit's nose in. 13:06, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur the white and brown streaks. 16:10, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Stripes '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud]] Fungus is among us 22:42, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Make the paw more a grey pink. 20:06, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 01:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) It looks purple now... try using this hex code: #C08582 [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Fallow (O) Dark shading, is dark. Dark shading, is dark. -turns it into a song- 8O But yeah. x3 I'll lighten it. Later. 8) 17:39, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Is it? huh. I see no flaws, fab! 20:12, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful! On the front paw pad, a bit of the color is leaking outside the lineart. 22:18, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded - or it will be in a moment. x3 19:13, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful I see no further flaw... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC) CBA? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 11:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading please 13:02, April 30, 2012 (UTC) i guess no CBA XD LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 19:41, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded -- 02:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Garlicfur (W) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 22:37, April 25, 2012 (UTC) From PastaClan? Ooh idea! *must go talk with Glow* Anyhoo... Lighten the shading otherwise beautiful! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:39, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Lol, she is from DeadClan. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 22:49, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Garlicfur...PastaClan....Hazel, you're dead. XD The white on the tail looks a little different from the rest. Fix it maybe? 16:37, April 26, 2012 (UTC) This is why I need to talk to you.... Get on chat!! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:34, April 26, 2012 (UTC) The nose is quite neon, darken it. 20:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Blur the smudging a little. This is very good. 22:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 01:27, April 30, 2012 (UTC) darken the white patch on the tail, please. It looks a bit too different from the othersz. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 01:14, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Jaykit(fall) my first charart. she's my OC and main char in this fan fic Jayfall 00:03, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it looks good, but it's too big, you have to follow the rule at the top, second, and I'm not sure if this is needed, but I think you have to join the project (But I don't know.) This might be delined because of it's size. I amYour worst nightmare 00:10, April 26, 2012 (UTC) i read the box at the top... how do i delete the ithumb? Jayfall 00:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC) You go to the source, and get rid of the thumb. I amYour worst nightmare 00:55, April 26, 2012 (UTC) i'm stupid... wheres the source... Jayfall 00:59, April 26, 2012 (UTC) nevermind! i got it Jayfall 01:03, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Blue le stripes [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:35, April 26, 2012 (UTC) She's gorgeous! Maybe lighten the nose pink? Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 19:26, April 26, 2012 (UTC) If you want, make the nose grey. And maybe smudge the tail colour. 20:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) i think she looks better with pink nose pink. but yeah, i'll lighten it. and try to smudge the tail colour also Jayfall 20:52, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Jayfall 20:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose pink or make it grey... Jusrt darken it... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 02:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftpaw/Echo sorry... i finnally figured out the image size thing... so i put echo back up for approval HawkyLoves Tacos 01:10, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. 20:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Starkit Aww cute, right. This is Starkit from my fanfic, Rainstar's Destiny-- 19:55, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Very good! Can you make the nose less neon? 20:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Glowww, edit conflict DX I was gonna suggest making the nose grey, or darker. 20:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Smudge the patches more. I amYour worst nightmare 23:16, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Cute! Blur all the patches, especially that white one on the back left haunch. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 23:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Nice job! Maybe make the patches on the face and haunch so that they look like indivual ones instead of looking like they're just continuing onto the legs/chest/belly...if I make any sense. x3x 08:29, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Deathberry- CBA This is the evil med cat/deputy for my new fanfic. Her red eyes were a curse from starclan because she's a med cat that kills! lolz Jayfall 23:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Make the nose darker than the pelt. 08:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) reuploaded Jayfall 12:44, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ''' Cba? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 19:40, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Rye Seed (O) - CBA Likey? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 17:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! Darken the pinks. 17:22, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Likey, are those dark brown stripes shading? Or are they mottles/stripes/something else entirely? I amYour worst nightmare' 17:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) they are patchy things, bird XD LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 17:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) '''re-uploaded' LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 19:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful... Maybe make the pink a little less bright? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) You sure? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 11:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Never mind... It's good... CBA? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:25, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Celeste ® Celeste from Black and White The teeth in the collar aren't actually teeth, more like jewels that she stole from the victims of her and Ace [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Wow. This is... wow. XD Lighten the nose :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 07:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:07, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Ace ® Ace from Black and White Like him? As a charart... Not a character xD *derp* [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:21, April 30, 2012 (UTC) OMG hazel, this is fantastic! I love the scars! Do you like the nose brown like that? if yes then just leave it :) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 11:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, his nose is supposed to be like that [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:46, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Lilypaw (A) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 01:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) PRETTY! make nose less neon ;) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 19:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) what's with the light patch on her neck? it looks like a failed highlight. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 01:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Bumblepaw (MCA) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 01:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Blur all the markings a tad more, make the nose more pink and smudge the paws a bit. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 11:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) actually, millie, gray cats can have gray noses. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 01:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Fernpoppy (W) For a contest, story is Fallen Memories, TBA. 12:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Runningstorm 210px also for a contest fanfiction LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 20:07, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nosepink [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:23, April 30, 2012 (UTC) beautiful, but you should darken the highlights a smidge. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 22:03, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Lionpaw(A) Hehe, I was cheating on WSW with another site for the past few days so I thought i'd make a charart to make up for it :P also, I didn't ahve a charart up, and you know be, it's my rule that I must always have at least one of my charart on the approval page. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 22:04, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... No flaws here.... Can anyone find anything? My head hurts so I have no sense of detail right now [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I can. >:3 Define the stripes running along the belly and blur the shading. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 07:55, May 1, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Note about the Warrior Blank I uploaded over the current one my copy of it, which should not have the spots, in attempt to resolve this problem. Please can you all make sure to get the full size version of the file, and if you currently have warriors for approval, this is in no way saying you have to redo them. Just saying that next time, you'll have a nice blank. Thanks, 18:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a side note, to make sure you actually get the full size image, go to the gallery, click the blank, then in the corner of the popped up box, click the magnifying glass. Save the image off that page. Thanks again, 18:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ok, that is all going to be a great help, thanks leopard! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay! This is going to make using the warrior blank so much easier! Thanks, Leopard! ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 20:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Something that has come to my Attention The Rules. I think we need to have a good read through of these. I recently added a new one, and You should all be sticking to it. Also, don't forget the amount of chararts, 20 on the page, 5 per user. But this isn't what I really want to talk about. It's the lack of rule following that has come to my attention. So I am going to do nothing. Then we'll see. I'm going away next week on holiday, and I want you all to realise that these rules are for good. Ok? And another thing. I have an objection to the rule of odd colours. I think odd colours should be allowed if the story the cats is written in is written with odd colours. I am not changing it for me. It has happened to others. Two more things. Vote for a new blank please, and SW Nominations are open. But one thing about them. I do not want to see people asking others to nominate them. And I don't want complaints if you aren't voted in. End. 16:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks guys. I appreciate the fact that you took five minutes to read and comment. Sometimes I don't know why I bother. 07:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I've voted, and I know the rules. Please don't be angry. I'm busy trying to enforce the rules and clean up the usual stuff now that I'm back on. :( SW nominations are redundant to me, but I'll vote. :) And, lastly, I agree with your ideas on the colours. I think odd colours are fine under the conditions Leopard listed. End #2. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I do agree with you on all these points, Leopard. People seriously need to start reading the rules. 17:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) SW Nominations Please, vote! Two users have been nominated, and your say is appreciated! Go! Go now! 12:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) "Coming soon." I think I know one of the two users, but who is the other one and where do I put my say? XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Follow the title link =3 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I realise I made a mess up. Follow the link now. 07:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I am now proud to introduce our two newest SW's: Hazel and Little!! 19:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Congrats, Hazel and Little! 22:25, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Thank-you! ^.^ LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 11:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) It's baaaaaaaccccck~ Yup~ ^u^ If you'll have me back, that is. Yai!! Twi!! =D 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for Twi! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Twi! I amYour worst nightmare 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Twi! 13:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing